Our Vows
by shopaholicme
Summary: Edward's thoughts on his and Bella's wedding day. Continued from Breaking Dawn. Pls. R&R.Thanks!
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything here. Well, maybe the plot.**

AN: Thanks for the people who reviewed my first fanfic, 'Another Melody'

EPOV

This was the happiest day of my entire existence. I was waiting for what seemed like eternity to marry Bella Swan….or in a few minutes _my_ Bella Cullen. We have agreed on a deal that if she marries me, I will turn her into a vampire myself. Even though I agreed upon that I still don't know if I will be able to stop or I will just end up killing her. I still remember the day that she finally said 'yes' to my proposal.

_Flashback_

"_Do you mind if I do something?" I murmured, my arms tightening around her fragile body, wishing that she would say 'yes' to this._

"_Anything you want."_

_I let her go and slid away from the bed that we were both sitting on._

"_Anything but that," Bella complained_

_I ignored her. Instead, I took her hand and pulled her off the bed. We stood facing each other; I put my hands on her shoulders._

"_Now I want to do this right. Please, _please_, keep in mind that you already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." I said seriously with no hint of humor in my face. I slid down onto one knee._

"_Oh, no," she gasped_

"_Be nice," I muttered. She took a deep breath, her pulse quickening faster than ever._

"_Isabella Swan?" my eyes soft but scorching. Even now, saying her name brought tingles to my spine. "I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes." she whispered. To me it looked like that she wanted to say more but she just held the words back. I wonder what it was? I _really_ wish I could hear her thoughts right now._

"_Thank you," I said simply. I took her left hand, where I placed my mother's wedding ring and kissed each of her fingertips before I kissed the ring that was now hers._

_End of Flashback_

This day has finally come, the day that I was waiting for. This is the day that I would marry Bella–_my_ Bella. Alice was also excited to see this day. She was overjoyed because she gets to decorate the house again and dress Bella for hours. I was just a little bit irritated because I still haven't seen my soon-to-be-wife's wedding dress.

I looked at Alice's mind once, but she blocked me. She just keeps repeating '_Hi Edward!_' in her mind. Obviously, just like always she wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted me to get the full impact on the wedding day.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmet, my favorite brother entered my room. He still looked bear-like to me even though his in a tux, like the all of us due to Alice's request. "So, you ready? Rose said that Alice said that it was time for you to get settled down there."

"Sure," I said smoothly "let's go."

Oh how I wish to see Bella right now. I imagined her walking down the aisle to finally marry me.

**AN: I didn't forget the author's notes anymore (hooray for me!). So what do you think of my second fanfic? Should I continue? Please help me to improve by reviewing. Thanks a lot! ******** Ideas for this story is freely accepted with open arms.**

**Xoxo**

**shopaholicme**


	2. Marching towards Commitment

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything, just this fanfic.**

AN: Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter. Especially to my first reviewers, becksishere and Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.

EPOV

Emmet and I headed for the stairs but I was distracted by a woman who was not a little older than forty. She looked at me and smiled. It was Bella's mother, Renee. I remembered visiting her once in Jacksonville. It was the time that I was protecting Bella from Victoria's newborn madness in Seattle. So to be polite, I smiled back.

_Oh how lucky that Bella is marrying this wonderful man. She is so blessed._ _–Renee_

_Eddie, come on… Rose and Alice will get angry at us if we don't settle down there.–Emmet_

_Edward, come on…I'm waiting, everybody's waiting down here.–Rosalie_

It was after I got down the stairs that Rosalie, the second best musician in the family, started playing Pachelbel's Canon on my piano. The mumbling crowd of vampires, humans and werewolves started to settle down too. I took my place beside the minister, under an arch of overflowing flowers and gossamer and so did Carlisle. Emmet drifted away in the crowd probably, to sit beside Esme and Jasper in the front row.

The music morphed into a new song. It was Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments. It was Alice's then Bella's cues as I've heard. Alice appeared on top of the stairs in her silvery gown with a bouquet of flowers. She began a slow yet graceful dance down the staircase, walked on the aisle and took a seat between Esme and Jasper. A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. This was it.

There were sudden murmurs and rustling from the crowd when my Bella appeared on top of the staircase with Charlie. She didn't lift her eyes until she was safely down the staircase. She tilted her head in every direction like a lost traveler on the street. She was looking for _me_.

But for a brief second, she was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands everywhere around the house. Obviously, yet again, Alice did this as a surprise. Bella tore her eyes of the decorations and continued searching for me. After five seconds, she spotted me.

She was very much _more_ than beautiful right now. Her skin was cream and roses, her eyes were huge with excitement and framed with thick lashes. The narrow sheath of her shimmering white dress flared out subtly at the train almost like an inverted calla lily, cut so skillfully that her body looked so elegant and graceful while she walked down the aisle.

I was so glad that this wonderful and beautiful person was _mine_ and _no one else's_.

**AN: So what do you think about this chapter? I'm so sorry if it's bad. I'm sorry too because I left you with a 'cut' there. I just wanted to end this chapter with that line. Pls. help me improve by reviewing. Thanks a lot!! :)**

**Xoxo,**

**shopaholicme**


	3. Husband and Wife

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight or anything, just this fanfic.**

EPOV

All I really saw was Bella's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. My eyes turned into a buttery, burning gold; my face almost severe with the depth of emotion. And then, as she met my awed gaze, I broke into a smile of exultation.

The march was too slow–even slower for a human. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. I held out my hand. At the same time Charlie took out Bella's and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in mine's. I touched the hot miracle of her skin, and I was home.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a unique couple like _us_. We'd asked the minister to make only one change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

In that moment, my eyes turned into shining, triumphant butterscotch. Like I was winning the most precious diamond in the world; like I was winning the lottery with high stakes. I can't believe that this wonderful person was finally _mine_.

"I do" Bella managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, fighting the tears of joy in her eyes.

"I do" I vowed

And finally, the minister declared us husband and wife, and in an ever so slightly way my hands cradled her face carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. Her eyes peeked under the thick film of her blinding tears. If it were possible, I would be crying just like her right now.

I bent down and began our kiss. The kiss was tender and at the same time adoring and romantic. I forgot the crowd, the place and the time; I only remembered that Bella was finally _mine_. I heard several titters and throat-clearing in the audience….and I knew that we already overdid it. I restrained myself, pulled back just to look at my wife's face. She looked extravagantly beautiful. I broke into a sudden amused smile that was almost a smirk.

_It's about time somebody scored around here.–Emmet_

_He's finally happy.–Esme_

The crowd erupted into applause, as I turned our bodies to face our friends and family. We were finally married. And Bella was _my_ wife.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue until chapter 4? Or should I stop right there? Please help me improve by reviewing. Thanks a lot!! :D**

**x's and o's,**

**shopaholicme**


End file.
